Bangau Kertas
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Seorang pria menunggu 10 tahun akan kehadiran si gadis, maka si pria membuat bangau kertas demi keinginannya. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika si pria mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan?


Seorang pria berambut _**blonde**_ bermata safir berlari. Berlari melewati semua kerumunan orang yang menatap dirinya heran. Dia tak peduli jika hujan ini terus menerpanya, dia akan menemui sosok yang ia cintai untuk terakhir kalinya.

Yap, hampir sampai tiga menit sebelum pesawat itu akan berangkat.

"Kazune-_**kun**_!" sebuah suara memanggil dirinya dengan cukup lantang.

"Karin!" sahut pria bernama Kazune gembira karena masih bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai sebagai pertemuan terakhir, mungkin.

"Kazune-_**kun**_, jangan sedih ya? Aku janji sepuluh tahun lagi akan kembali," ujar Karin.

"Sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang lama, Karin," ucap Kazune.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Kau kan bisa menelponku suatu saat," saran Karin, "Nah, aku harus pergi. _**Sayonara**_,"

"_**Sayonara**_, Karin ... aku akan menunggumu. Tepati janjimu, ya?"

Pesawat itu telah berangkat, Kazune sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Karin yang tak mungkin melihatnya.

'Baka ... harusnya tadi aku menyatakan perasaanku!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**All Kazune POV, OOC, AU, alur gak nyambung, confusing plot, failure visual, angst-failed**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst and Romance**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kazune!" seru sebuah suara yang memanggil Kazune.

"Ah, Sakurai-_**san**_, _**gomen**_," ucapku.

"Ini sudah yang kelima puluh kalinya kau melamun, melamunkan apa sih?" tanya Yuuki penasaran.

"Melamunkan Hanazono-_**san**_ tentunya," celetuk Michiru tiba-tiba yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Benar juga. Karin sudah tidak kembali sepuluh tahun yang lalu bukan? Berarti tahun ini ia akan kembali," terang Yuuki.

"_**Shift**_ kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Michiru.

"Ya pasti sudah, kita bekerja di _**shift**_ yang sama," jawab Yuuki.

Yap. Kazune dan yang lainnya bekerja di sebuah restoran yang sama, mereka tinggal di _**mansion**_ milik Kazune untuk sementara waktu sampai mereka menemukan rumah baru.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kalau Kazune yang dingin dan tak suka membuang waktu ini mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan.

Melipat bangau kertas.

Ia pernah mendengarnya dari Michiru tentang Sadako Sasaki, kalau berhasil membuat 1000 bangau kertas atau lebih dikenal _**senbazuru**_, maka satu permintaan akan dikabulkan.

Heh, cukup aneh jika Kazune mempercayai mitos bodoh itu. Ia hanya merasa kalau itu sedikit menyenangkan.

Jadi, Kazune memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa origami kertas warna-warni, gunting, serta gulungan benang dan pergi ke halaman belakang yang penuh dengan pepohonan.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

Hanya keluarga Kujyou dan Karin yang tahu tempat ini, Himeka dan Kazusa sedang pergi ke Perancis untuk melanjutkan kuliah mereka, jadi tidak ada yang tahu akan pekerjaan rahasia seorang Kazune Kujyou.

Dirinya begitu cukup lemah, ia akui. Di depan banyak orang, ia selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh, tapi kalau soal percintaan, sifatnya langsung berubah 180 derajat.

Ia tahu cara membuat bangau kertas ini dari Karin. Dulu saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA, Karin mengajarkan dirinya membuat bangau kertas, walaupun Kazune acuh tak acuh tapi masih melihat prosesnya, jadi ia tahu caranya.

Di tengah lubang pohon tersebut, ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang bertuliskan angka 420.

Dilipatnya kertas origami itu membentuk sebuah bangau kertas warna oranye, lalu ia ikatkan pada benang yang kini sudah ada empat bangau kertas. Satu meter benang berisi 5 buah bangau kertas.

Memiliki penyakit _**entomophobia**_ dan _**acrophobia**_ membuatnya sulit menaiki tangga, apalagi ini musim semi, banyak sekali serangga yang beterbangan.

Jujur saja, ia malas melakukan hal memanjat kalau bukan karena tekadnya terhadap Karin.

Saat menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Kazune bersorak ria karena tidak ada serangga yang datang padanya dan ia tidak jatuh—

BRUK!

"Ouch ..."

—mungkin tidak. Ia jatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat pertama kali.

Sakit. Ya, tentu saja sakit.

Tiga buah gantungan telat ia ikatkan pada setiap pucuk pohon yang menjadi inangnya. Ia mencoret angka 420 dan menggantinya menjadi 435.

"_**Yosh**_, aku ingin membuktikan apa ini benar," tekad Kazune sambil menatap pohon yang berukir K + K.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Benarkah Karin?" tanya Kazune sedikit terkejut kalau Karin akan kembali ke Jepang beberapa hari lagi.

_**/"Kazune-kun, kau tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku ya?"/**_

"Tidak mungkin! Sudah sepuluh tahun aku menantimu, mana mungkin aku membuang itu semua!"

_**/"Hehehe, jangan marah Kazune-kun, bagaimana keadaan Micchi dan Yuuki?"/**_

"Mereka seperti biasa, sedikit abnormal," jawab Kazune.

_**/"Kazune-kun sudah tidak dingin lagi seperti biasa ya? Baguslah, jadi orang tidak akan takut dekat dengan Kazune-kun,"/**_

"Heh, kau menyindirku, Karin?" tanya Kazune sedikit berkacak pinggang menggunakan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang genggam telepon.

_**/"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Himeka-chan dan Kazusa-chan?"/**_

"Mereka masih kuliah di Perancis, tiga tahun lagi baru kembali,"

_**/"Yaah, padahal aku ingin mengundang mereka makan malam untuk pesta ulang tahunku nanti,"/**_

Kazune melirik ke arah kalender. 12 Mei.

"Hei Karin, bukankah ulang tahun tanggal 3 Juli. Masih lama bukan?"

_**/"Ah, benar juga ya. Ahaha, ya sudah, aku ada urusan, gomen mengganggu Kazune-kun, jaa,"/**_

Tut ... Tut ... Tut ...

'Hadiah untuk Karin ya? Apa ya yang bagus untuk Karin? Ah, aku tanya Miyon saja, dia kan teman baik Karin,' batin Kazune dan langsung menekan nomor tujuan.

_**/"Moshi moshi, Kujyou-san,"/**_

"Moshi moshi. Miyon, jangan terlalu formal begitu," ucap Kazune.

_**/"Baiklah Kazune, ada apa?"/**_

"Aku ingin tahu barang yang diinginkan Karin,"

_**/"Nggg, Karin-chan pernah bilang kalau ia suka gelang berwarna putih. Kaa-sannya tidak mengizinkannya, jadi setiap hari ia hanya bisa melihat di balik jendela toko saja,"/**_

"Gelang. Um, kau tau yang lain?"

_**/"Setahuku Karin-chan suka mengerjakan berbagai keterampilan, jadi ia pasti suka barang-barang yang merupakan kerajinan, dan ia paling suka origami berbentuk bangau kertas,"/**_

"Bangau kertas, ada lagi?"

_**/"Gomen ne, Kazune. Aku hanya tahu itu saja. Memangnya untuk apa?"/**_

"Untuk hadiah ulang tahun Karin nantinya,"

_**/"Eh? Bukankah masih lama?"/**_

"Memang sih, tapi aku ingin mempersiapkannya lebih awal,"

_**/"Sou ka ... ano, kalau mau aku bisa membantu mencari gelang yang diinginkan Karin-chan,"/**_

"_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_, Miyon,"

_**/"Doita. Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu sebentar lagi, jaa!"/**_

Tut ... Tut ... Tut ...

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Ini gelang yang diinginkan Karin-_**chan**_!" tunjuk Miyon ke arah sebuah gelang berwarna putih terang.

"Hm, baiklah, kau tunggu di sini, aku ingin membelinya," ucap Kazune lalu memasuki toko perhiasan tersebut.

"Ternyata cinta Kazune pada Karin-_**chan**_ sangat besar! Padahal gelang itu kan mahal sekali," ujar Miyon dengan nada berbisik masih menunggu kehadiran Kazune.

Lima menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Kazune keluar sambil membawa sebuah kantung. Kantung berisi gelang keinginan Karin.

"Miyon, kau menunggu lama?" tanya Kazune.

"A-Ah, tidak kok," jawab Miyon.

"Tadi aku sempat berdebat dengan orang lain soal membeli gelang ini, tapi untung saja aku mendapatnya," terang Kazune, "Temani aku ke toko hadiah,"

'Sejak kapan Kazune membawa tas ya?' batin Miyon bingung.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Miyon, menurutmu kotak hadiah ini bagaimana?" tanya Kazune sedikit menyodorkan kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita putih.

"Kupikir itu cocok," komentar Miyon, "Karena setahuku Karin-_**chan**_ menyukai warna itu,"

"Baguslah kalau aku tak salah memilih," ujar Kazune sambil bernapas lega.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, isinya apa?" tanya Miyon.

"Hanya gelang yang tadi kubeli, lima buah bangau kertas berwarna merah muda, dan kartu ucapan yang didalamnya terdapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan pernyataan perasaanku," jawab Kazune.

"Woah, kau peduli sekali dengan Karin-chan!" seru Miyon.

"Aku mencintainya. Kemarin aku belum sempat memberitahu itu saat ia pergi," ujar Kazune.

"_**Nee nee**_, sebentar lagi Karin-_**chan**_ akan pulang bukan?" tanya Miyon, "Nah, nyatakan perasaanmu pada saat itu juga,"

"Benar juga. Ah, aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa Miyon!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

_**.**_

_**Bangau Kertas**_

_**.**_

"Kazune, kau tampak sangat senang sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Ka—"

"Karena Hanazono-_**san**_ akan pulang," jawab Michiru mendahului Kazune.

"—kau bisa kan tidak memotong ucapan orang lain?" tanya Kazune.

"Hehehe, _**gomen**_ _**gomen**_. Seminggu lagi bukan?" tanya Michiru.

"Begitulah," jawab Kazune.

"Menjadi pelayan yang mengerti bahasa asing itu susah ya?" tanya Yuuki mengalihkan topik, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kazune dan Michiru.

"Katanya pada bulan Juli nanti, restoran ini akan ditutup karena si pemilik ingin liburan," cerita Michiru.

"_**Yosh**_, kalau begitu kita bisa mengadakan ulang tahun Karin!" seru Yuuki ceria.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

Kazune masih sibuk dengan proyek senbazuru miliknya. Kini sudah berjumlah 525. Perlu 475 buah lagi agar mencapai 1000 dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Sejak proyek ini dimulai, Kazune sering telat makan, telat tidur, sakit punggung akibat sering jatuh dari tangga. Bahkan jika tidur Kazune selalu meremas pelan bangau kertas sambil menyebutkan nama Karin.

Namun ia tak tahu, bahwa proyeknya akan terganggu oleh sebuah kejadian fatal.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

BRAK!

Dua hari sebelum kepulangan Karin, Kazune telah ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Miyon yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa meneriakan nama temannya dan ikut bersama Kazune yang tak sadarkan diri di ambulans. Jemari lentiknya bergerak cepat berusaha menghubungi Michiru dan yang lainnya.

"_**Moshi moshi**_," sapa Miyon dengan nada cemas.

_**/"Moshi moshi, ada apa? Sepertinya kau khawatir sekali,"/**_

"Kazune tabrakan tadi! Sekarang kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan Kazune masih diperiksa di UGD!"

_**/"Nani? Bisa kau beritahu dimana rumah sakitnya?"/**_

"_**Tokyo Hospital Center**_!"

_**/"Baiklah! Akan kuberitahu Yuuki dan Hanazono-san, sementara kau hubungi Kazusa dan Himeka-chan!"/**_

"Baiklah. Kita harus berjuang!"

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

Michiru, Yuuki, dan Miyon menunggu dengan sabar akan teman mereka. Kazusa dan Himeka panik sehingga langsung pulang dari Perancis ke Jepang secepatnya, sementara Karin ingin pulang dari Rumania, tapi ia hanya bisa pulang besok.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan teman kami?" tanya Miyon.

"Untuk sementara dia baik-baik saja, apa kalian keluarganya?" tanya dokter.

"Tidak. Kami bertiga temannya," ujar Yuuki mewakili teman-temannya.

"Hosh hosh," Kazusa dan Himeka berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya akibat berlari tanpa istirahat tadi.

"Um, kenapa sampainya cepat sekali?" tanya Michiru.

"Tadi memang kami sudah sampai di Jepang, hosh," jawab Kazusa.

"Mendengar Kazune-chan tabrakan, jadi kami lari sambil membawa koper kami, hosh," sambung Himeka.

"Universitas kami mengadakan renovasi, jadi libur satu bulan," ucap Kazusa mengakhiri.

"Baiklah, kalian keluarga dari Kujyou Kazune?" tanya dokter.

"Aku saudara kembarnya," ujar Kazusa, "Dan ini sepupunya,"

"Ikut saya sekarang,"

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Tidak ... ini tidak mungkin ..." ucap Kazusa terbata-bata.

"Ada apa, Kazusa-_**chan**_?" tanya Miyon berusaha tenang, namun kekhawatirannya yang tinggi mengalahkannya.

"Kazu_**nii-sama**_ ... amnesia ..." jawab Kazusa.

Deg!

"Kata dokter ... terjadi benturan keras pada kepala Kazune-_**chan**_," sambung Himeka.

"Karin-_**chan**_ pasti akan kecewa kalau seperti ini," ucap Miyon.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanazono-_**san**_ harus menerima apa yang terjadi pada Kazune," ujar Michiru.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita boleh masuk?" tanya Yuuki.

Kazusa dan Himeka mengangguk, lalu membuka perlahan ruang rawat Kazune—yang masih tertidur lelap akibat suntikan bius—dan masuk diikuti Miyon, Yuuki, dan Michiru dari belakang.

"Urghhh ..."

"Eh? Kazu_**nii-sama**_ bangun," bisik Kazusa pada Yuuki.

"Eh?" respon Yuuki.

Kazune membuka matanya, "Dimana aku?"

"Kazune-_**chan**_ ada di rumah sakit," jawab Himeka.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku Kujyou Kazusa, saudara kembar Kazu_**nii-sama**_. Lalu ini Kujyou Himeka, sepupu kita. Ini Yii Miyon, Nishikiori Michiru, dan Sakurai Yuuki, mereka bertiga teman kita," terang Kazusa.

"Kazune, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Michiru.

"Kujyou-_**san**_, daijoubu ka?" tanya Miyon.

"Kazune? Kujyou? Dia siapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Kujyou Kazune, itulah nama Kazune-_**chan**_," jawab Himeka, "Kazusa-_**chan**_, apa Kazune-_**chan**_ boleh pulang?"

"Boleh, asalkan dirawat dengan baik," jawab Kazusa.

'Kecelakaan kecil yang menyebabkan amnesia, hahhh,' batin Michiru miris, 'Susah untuk mengembalikan diri Kazune yang dulu,'

Mereka tidak tahu, kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kazune, namun semua terlambat akibat hilangnya memori Kazune.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"_**Tadaima**_!" seru Karin ketika pintu dibukakan oleh Yuuki.

"_**Okaerinasai**_," sahut Michiru.

"Di mana Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Umm, Kazune-_**chan**_ sedang tidur," jawab Himeka bohong.

"Karin_**nee-sama**_ pasti lelah kan? Nah, aku bawakan kopernya ke kamar tamu ya?" tawar Kazusa.

Karin dan Kazusa berjalan di koridor menuju kamar tamu. Terlihat jelas kalau wajah Kazusa itu sedikit ... cemas dan gelisah, serta ... kecewa?

"Ada apa Kazusa-_**chan**_?" tanya Karin.

"Ehhhh?" Kazusa menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kemarin kudengar dari Michiru kalau Kazune-_**kun **_kecelakaan," ujar Karin.

"Hahhh, sepertinya Karin_**nee-sama**_ harus kuberitahu," ucap Kazusa pasrah, "Kalau Kazu_**nii-sama**_ amnesia,"

"Na-Nani?!"

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Kazune-_**kun**_ ..." panggil Karin.

"Ehh? Kau siapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Hanazono Karin. _**Yoroshiku**_," ujar Karin sedikit canggung.

"Hm," hanya itulah respon dari Kazune.

"Aku bawakan bubur, dimakan ya? Biar Kazune-_**kun**_ cepat sembuh," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum.

Memang miris, dilupakan oleh sosok yang sangat kau cintai. Karin mencintai Kazune, itulah faktanya. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum berani menyatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya, Kazune-_**kun**_," ujar Karin.

Kazune merasa kalau ada sebagian dari dirinya yang hilang ketika Karin menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Ba-Bangau kertas apa ini?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang Karin lontarkan saat ia berniat ingin menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang.

Yup, pohon berhiaskan 525 bangau kertas itu sedikit jauh dari halaman belakang, apalagi ditutup dengan pohon ceri, maka tak ada yang tahu.

Karin mengambil sebuah buku catatan di dalam lubang tersebut dan membukanya. Di sana bertuliskan tekad Kazune dan jumlah bangau kertas yang ia buat.

Iris emerald miliknya juga menatap ukira yang sempat membuatnya terkejut.

Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Kazune sendiri yang membuatnya.

"Baiklah Kazune-_**kun**_, aku akan melanjutkan proyekmu, aku berharap kau bisa ingat padaku,"

Di dalam lubang itu juga, ia menemukan banyak bungkusan origami dan beberapa gulung benang serta sebuah gunting.

Dan, mulailah hari ini Karin melanjutkan proyek senbazuru milik Kazune yang tertunda.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

Tak terasa, sebulan lebih beberapa hari telah berlalu. Yuuki dan Michiru sudah bekerja kembali—tapi kini sudah tidur, Kazusa dan Himeka juga sudah kembali ke universitas mereka, sementara Miyon membantu Karin menjaga Kazune.

"Lima belas menit lagi, maka hari akan berubah menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku," gumam Karin sambil melihat arlojinya. Ia ingin proyeknya selesai hari ini juga, "Sementara bangau kertasnya baru jadi 985,"

Dua benang yang sudah terikat dengan bangau kertas mulai Karin gantungkan di pohon. Tinggal satu untai benang lagi maka permohonannya akan dikabulkan.

"Karin-_**chan**_!" seru Miyon panik dari dalam.

"E-Eh?" Karin cepat-cepat membereskan proyeknya dan berlari masuk ke dalam, padahal itu adalah bangau ke-1000.

"Karin-_**chan**_! Kepala Kazune membentur meja tadi!" seru Miyon masih panik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Karin yang juga panik.

"Tadi, ketika aku sedang mencuci piring, aku mendengar suara benturan," ujar Miyon, "Tadi sepertinya ia ingin mengambil kotak hadiah di mejanya, dan itu untukmu!"

"Aku ingin melihat Kazune! Miyon, kau telepon ambulans!" perintah Karin.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Kazune-_**kuunnnnnnn**_," panggil Karin panik melihat kepala Kazune yang berdarah.

"K-K-Karin, a-ak-akhirnya aku b-b-bisa mengingat semuanya, ughhh ..." ucap Kazune.

"Shhttt, jangan banyak bicara, Miyon sedang menelepon ambulans, kau harus bertahan!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, sirine ambulans terdengar di sekitar kediaman Kujyou yang membawa Kazune beserta kotak kado yang ia pegang.

**.**

**Bangau Kertas**

**.**

"Kazune-_**kun**_, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku ..." gumam Karin harap-harap cemas sambil meremas bangau kertas ke-1000 ketika melihat mesin elektrokardigan yang menunjukkan detak jantung Kazune yang semakin melemah.

"K-K-Karin, a-a-aku ingin me-mengatakan ka-ka-kalau aku mencintaimu," ucap Kazune.

"Aku juga. _**Aishiteru**_, Kazune-_**kun**_," timpal Karin.

"_**A-A-Aishite-teru mo**_, Karin," balas Kazune.

Tit!

Arloji Karin yang menunjukkan angka 12 malam telah berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan bunyi mesin detak jantung yang mulai melemah.

"_**O-O-Otanjoubi omedetto**_ ... Karin ..." ucap Kazune sambil menyodorkan kotak kado berwarna hitam berpita putih dan tentu saja diambil oleh Karin dengan senyum tulusnya.

Tiiiitttt ...

"Ka-Kazune-_**kun**_, ka-kau masih bisa bangun kan?" tanya Karin sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Kazune.

"Kumohon Kazune-_**kun**_, jangan tinggalkan aku ..." lanjut Karin.

Ia seakan hampa. Ia seakan tak ingin mempercayai mitos-mitos apapun lagi. Yang ditangannya sekarang adalah bangau terakhir, tapi kenapa _**Kami-sama**_ tak mengabulkannya?

Tapi ...

Proyek dimulai oleh Kazune. Kazune mengharapkan kehadirannya hingga membuat bangau kertas yang mencapai 525 buah.

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Karin sejak Kazune amnesia hingga selesai. Karin berharap agar Kazune mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

Seakan ... permintaan mereka yang terlihat berbeda, namun sama, sama-sama ingin bersatu, telah dikabulkan sebelum berhasil membuat jumlah bangau yang diharuskan.

Miyon masuk ke ruangan Kazune, mendapati Kazune yang tak berbuat apa-apa dan Karin yang terdiam.

"Karin-_**chan**_, Kazune kenapa?" tanya Miyon.

"Kini ia sudah berada di samping orang yang lebih mencintainya," jawab Karin, masih memegang kado terakhir Kazune.

"..." Miyon hanya diam membisu.

"_**Nee**_ Miyon, jika aku membuka kotak hadiahnya, apa Kazune-_**kun**_ akan senang?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan ia akan merasa sangat senang! Nah, ayo buka," ujar Miyon.

Ketika Karin membuka kado ulang tahun, ia mendapati sebuah gelang putih, beberapa bangau kertas merah muda, dan secarik kertas berisi sebuah pernyataan perasaan.

"Astaga, gelang keinginanku, Kazune-_**kun**_ tahu dari mana?" tanya Karin berusaha tersenyum, "Miyon, tolong bantu aku memakai ini,"

Kini gelang berwarna putih tersebut melingkari manis tangan kiri Karin. Karin merogoh secarik kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan. Sulit untuk menerima fakta bahwa pemuda ini telah pergi dari hadapannya.

Iris emeraldnya menatap bangau kertas merah muda. Bangau kertas melambangkan harapan, merah mudah melambangkan cinta.

"Kazune-_**kun**_ ... terima kasih atas pengorbananmu ..."

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
